Home is Skeleton Key
by BlackForestRider
Summary: A different ending to Skeleton Key.Before Sarov can shoot,Yassen Gregrovicha stops him.Alex finds himself back on Skeleton Key,undetectable to MI6,with the 2 Russians.What will happen?Read and find out.Sarov and Alex,father son fic. WRITERS BLOCK! SORRY!
1. Prolouge

**Searching Fan Fiction, I noticed that I could not find any stories that involved General Sarov and Alex. So I decided to write one. If I'm wrong and you know one. Good or bad. Let me know. Please!**

**I'm not sure how this is going to go, and I hope that I will be able to finish it. I'm open to any ideas.**

**This may or may not be an AlexXYassen pairing as well. Personly I like this pairing, but I want to know what the readers think. So please let me know. **

**The outcome will definatley be an Alex and Sarov, father son fic. Since I totaly love the idea of Alex living with Sarov.**

**Also this is my first Fic for Alex Rider.**

**Anyway enough of me talking well writing, on with the story.**

Prolouge

Alex stared, his heart beating like crazy, as Sarov held the gun at him.

'Goodby Alex.' Sarov said.

Alex closed his eyes and waited for the sound of the gun being fired, the feel of the bullet ripping through his body. It never came. Instead the sound of another voice came. A russian. Alex opened his eyes, and nearly fainted at seeing a familiar face. Yassen Gregorovich stood stalking rapidly to General Sarov. Before Alex could comprehend, what was going on. Yassen aimed a gun at him, and fired. Alex looked at his arm, where Yassen had aimed at, and saw a tranquilaizer there. He felt himself get light headed, and swayed on his feet. Alex fell, but never hit the ground, instead he was caught by the General. THe faces of the 2 Russians, was the last thing he saw before passing out.


	2. Chapter 1

**Thank you for you're reviews. I've already got 9 for just a short prolouge. Please keep them coming. Since 9 reviews for 1 chapter** **is a personal best, I have updated 2 chapters as a treat. **

**Thank you once again and please keep on reviewing.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Alex woke feeling slightly refreshed. Cracking his eyes open, Alex discovered he was lying in a 4 poster bed, surrounded by blood red curtains that blocked out the room he was in. A thick crimson duvet lay over him, and his head lay on black silk pillows. Despite the unusual, and perhaps slightly frightening, circumstance and having no idea where he was, Alex found himself remarkably comfortable, and already the beckoning of sleep, was calling him. Yet before Alex could fall back into the depths of sleep, the sound of the door opening and someone approaching the bed set him on high alert. His time spent training as a spy, had taught him to listen for even the smallest of sounds, things most regular adults and nearly all children, wouldn't realise. Snapping his eyes shut, but remaining awake, and evening out his breathing, Alex waited to see what the 'visitor' would do. Soon Alex heard the curtains being drawn, and felt the bed slightly dip. A hand settled in his hair, and ran through it, almost gliding. The sensation was so new and unknown to Alex, having never had an uncle around much to show this sort of affection, that he didn't know how to act.

'I know you are awake Alex.' said a voice, Alex knew all to well.

Realising his attempt to feign sleep was pointless; Alex opened his eyes, to find Alexei Sarov sitting there. His blue eyes staring at Alex intently. Alex turned his head away, knocking away Sarov's hand. This man had held a gun to his head twice, and left him with a mad man. All of which was still fresh in his mind.

'Alex, look at me.' spoke the General.

Alex ignored him, and heard the man sigh. A hand settled on his cheek and stroked it, once again sending Alex spiralling down a path of un-sureness of how to act. This action that seemed so similar to when Sarov had done it at the Shipyard, and yet so different left Alex unsure of how to respond to the man. However it soon began to make him feel tired again, and his eyes became heavy and started to droop.

'It is understandable that you are still tired. You have had an eventful experience.' said Sarov.

'No thanks to you.' replied Alex darkly but sleepily.

'I know it was my fault that you are in this state Alex, and I will forever regret it.' said Sarov, the seriousness evident in his voice. 'But now you must rest.'

Unable to stay awake any longer, Alex closed his eyes and fell to sleep. Unaware that blue eyes continued watching him longer, with a sad but determined look in them.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Alex woke for a second time, the curtains were once again drawn, but there was no noise this time from the room. Sitting up Alex noticed for the first time that his hand was bandaged up, and cuts and bruises littered his arm, and no doubt face. Alex through the cover off him and pulled the curtain back slightly. The room was dark and empty, apart from him and the obvious furnishings that were in the room. Alex stood up, thankful for the fluffy carpet beneath his feet, as there seemed to be no slippers for him. Now that there was nothing blocking or distracting his eye sight, Alex had a full look around the room. The 4 poster bed stood against the middle of one wall, with a bedside table on the left, which had a silver alarm clock standing on it. Across from the bed, on the opposite wall, was a large wardrobe, with a full length golden framed mirror next to it. The wall to Alex's right had the closed door, bookcase and desk. The final wall, furthest from the door, had only a large window that covered early all of the wall, with black curtains drawn across it. All the wood seemed to be made of ebony, and the bed posts and wardrobe had beautiful carvings engraved into them. All in all the room felt much more homely than Alex's first room at Skeleton Key. Alex wondered if he was back at the high security island or somewhere different. Alex walked over to the mirror, and examined what damage had been done to him since leaving for Murmansk. He'd been right about there being cuts on his face, and despite wearing long black trousers and a short sleeved white top, both of which weren't his, Alex could tell that Conrad had done a good job on him. The most noticeable thing was probably the large black and blue bruise around his neck. So all in all he looked like crap. Deciding he'd seen enough, Alex walked over to the window and pulled the curtains back. It was almost completely dark outside, with the only light coming from the moon, which bathed the area below in a white eerie light, providing Alex with the knowledge that he was back on Skeleton Key. Alex could see that there were still a few soldiers around, all armed with guns, despite the how late it was. Alex considered trying to escape, but he knew that not only would he not get far, he'd most likely die from the experience. Alex heard the door open behind him, but remained facing the window.

'I was unaware you were awake.' came Sarov's voice. 'I thought you'd still be asleep.'

Alex remained facing the window, ignoring the Russian, even when he came up behind him.

'Are you still angry with me?' asked the General.

'I find it hard no to be angry at someone who tried to kill me.' replied Alex, finally speaking to Sarov.

'I understand, but I hope you now that I regret my behaviour.' said Sarov.

Alex didn't reply, and silence descended upon them. Alex looked at the Russian from the corner of his eye, noticing how he seemed better than when they'd faced each other in Murmansk.

'How long have I been asleep?' questioned Alex.

'You woke 12 hours after you were shot with the tranquilizer, and it's been 2 days since then.' answered Sarov.

'What's Yassen doing here?'

'He and I are old friends. He knew of my plans, but came to stop me doing something I'd regret. Something I am very grateful for.'

Sarov laid a hand on Alex's shoulder, but Alex shrugged it off immediately, and turned away from the window. Walking away from the General, Ales spoke.

'I'm not allowed home, am I?' he asked.

'No, I have no wish to let you go Alex, but you're still free to walk around the island. I don't think you ever found the library.' replied Sarov.

'Right.' said Alex, sitting back down on the bed.

He looked at his bandaged hand, the memory of Conrad ripping it from his grip still fresh in his mind. Alex heard Sarov move, but remained standing in front of him.

'They'll need changing tomorrow. The cut was deep, it's lucky there wasn't an infection.'

'I don't think Conrad cared if I got an infection or not. After all living wasn't on his agenda. Then again neither was dying.' mussed Alex.

'He wasn't meant to come near you.' said Sarov.

'I think his words were 'I think I'll ignore the General this time.', or something like that.'

'If he were still alive, I'd have killed him myself.' muttered Sarov, but Alex still heard.

'What about me then? Are you going to kill me? After all I did mess up your great rewriting history plan.' snapped Alex, anger towards the man coming out.

'No Alex, I won't kill you. As for Murmansk, that's in the past.' said Sarov.

'You can forget the past, but I won't.' said Alex darkly, glaring up at the man.

'Alex…'

'Just leave me alone General.' said Alex looking down again.

'I…'

'Just go.' snapped Alex.

Sarov nodded, and walked slowly towards the door. He stopped, just before closing the door, and turned back to Alex, who still had his back to him.

'I'm truly sorry Alex.' he said.

Then he left. Alex sighed and lay back down on the bed. Why couldn't anything in his life be simple?


	4. Flamer Response not a chapter

**This is not a chapter. I just want to write a response to this persons flame.**

_Oh my fucking god! How the hell you can call this piece of dog crap a story is beyond me. In fact it is beyond any normal human! Please note, you would not be included in the category of normal human beings, as normal human beings do not mangle the English language as badly as this and then post it for others to read. Maybe, just maybe, some complete idiot out there enjoyed this, but that is just the point, they would be a complete idiot to enjoy this fucked up shit you call a story! _

_-GTW _

_Also, if you do not plan on finishing a story don't bother posting it in the first place!_

I would like to say who the fuck do you think you are to say I'm not classed as a normal human being. I apologise if my english sucks, but frankly I don't care. I think that you should go get a bloody like, since my writting in that prolouge wasn't that bad.

Also I do plan on finishig the story, and I have given no inclination as to not finishing it.


	5. Chapter 3

**This is being posted much later than I planned. My internet has been out of action for just over the past week, and its only just been fixed. However I'm loyal to my readers. So loyal in fact that I'm posting this dispite being sick in bed. Damn the flu. Damn you to hell and back.**

**Anyway here is the next chapter. I'm still undecided if this will end up AlexXYassen, or whether they'll just be good friends. If this does end up them being in love, which is a personal favouite paring of mine, then they'll be no sex or anything like that, just a bit of kissing. The main focus is on Sarov and Alex being father and son.**

**Right that's enough of me talking. On with the story.**

**Oh and by the way Yassen is in this story.**

Chapter 3

Alex remained lying there on the bed for what seemed ages. No one else had come to see him, and Sarov hadn't returned. Alex heard a low grumbling come from his stomach, and decided that he should eat. Sitting up, Alex crossed the room and tried the door. Surprisingly it was unlocked, and Alex decided it was an invitation to wander around, even if it was the middle of the night. Since the only way to the kitchens, Alex knew of, was via the dinning room he had to go that way. Deciding to avoid the few guards that were around, knowing that at the moment he'd be unable to take one down if need be, Alex soon arrived at the dinning room. Opposite was the drawing room, which had light seeping out form the slightly ajar door. Curious, Alex went over and looked through the gap. Inside sat Sarov and Yassen, each with a drink in their hand and deep in conversation.

'MI6 have stopped looking for him.' said Yassen. 'He's been pronounced dead.'

'Stupid Western Society presuming someone is dead without a body.' remarked Sarov.

'I'm amazed that the Russian President believed that story of how the drug was in yours and Alex's drink took longer to take affect, and that you weren't behind it.'

'Yes well he was always an idiot.' commented Sarov. 'Speaking of Alex, I trust he's safe even though you are here.'

'You know I don't kill children. Even those who insist on living in an adult's world.' responded Yassen.

'True.' Sarov said, taking a sip from his drink.

'You still plan on adopting him?' asked the Russian.

'I want to, but I won't push him.' replied Sarov. 'It's already clear where that ended.'

'You care very deeply for him.' stated Yassen.

Yes, and not just because he shares similarities to Vladimir either. They are both different, and I won't place Alex in any more danger.'

Yassen nodded and their conversation seemed to be over. Alex backed up, his mind processing the new information. So Sarov still wanted to adopt him, he'd thought that the Russian had given up on the idea. Apparently not. Also what was this about Yassen not killing children? Is that why he hadn't killed Alex? This was definitely complicated.

'I believe I will head to bed. It is late, and I wish to be up early tomorrow. No doubt Alex will be up early, since he now seems better.'

Alex turned, and quickly went into the dinning room, but watched as the 2 men left the room and walk away. Deciding that he'd get no more information tonight, Alex headed for his original destination. The Kitchens. Alex looked in the fridge, and found some left over chocolate mousse. Alex pulled it out and grabbed a spoon. After eating it Alex headed back to his room, the tile flooring starting to chill his feet. Unfortunately it seemed that it was harder getting back than leaving, as he soon found himself lost. Alex groaned. He was lost, cold and tired. Why the hell did Sarov have to have a ridiculously large house? Deciding it wouldn't be sensible to stay out in the corridor, Alex went in search of a warm room.

'First thing tomorrow Sarov is showing me round this god damn place.' muttered Alex.

Passing another corridor, Alex saw a light on. Hoping there might be someone there to help him out, Alex followed the light. He soon found himself stood outside 2 large oak doors. Alex pushed one open quietly, and heat radiated from inside. Smiling at the warmth Alex stepped into the room, and found himself in the library, Sarov had mentioned. Alex stared at the size. Something that MI6 hadn't got down in his file was that he was an avid reader. Something his uncle probably hadn't known of. Yet even though he'd thought the library near his house was large, this was around twice the size. There were bookcases full of books, no doubt on thousands of topics. Alex walked around, knowing that he was definitely going to use this place a lot. It wasn't until he got near the other side of the room, he heard someone else breathing. Cautiously, Alex went searching for the person, and spotted a blue eyed man sitting down, reading a relatively large book. Alex hid behind the bookcase for a moment, before peeking around the corner, and watched Yassen Gregorovich. He noticed that the Russians eyes weren't moving, and knew that he (Yassen) was aware of his pressence. Yet he stayed there.

'It's not nice to stare Alex.' spoke Yassen.

'It's not nice to kill people either, but you do it.' retorted Alex.

'True, but I'm older.' came the reply.

'Doesn't make it right.' said Alex, coming around the corner.

'You had no problem with it when I killed Sayle and when you killed Dr. Grief.' said Yassen.

'Hey Grief was an accident.' exclaimed Alex.

'Yes, riding a snowmobile off a cliff into his helicopter was really an accident.' retorted Yassen.

'You have no idea what happened. You weren't there.' shouted Alex, neither noticing that Sarov had entered the library.

'No ones blaming you Alex, but you have to accept that you did kill him.' said Yassen, seriously.

'I said shut up!' shouted Alex, preparing to attack Yassen.

'Enough!' shouted Sarov.

Alex spun around and looked at the Russian, who was glaring at Yassen. Alex felt something slide down his check, and realised he was crying. The effect of Yassen's true words, taking its toll on him. No longer wanting to be in the company of either man, Alex ran.

'Alex!' shouted Sarov after him.

Alex ignored him, and fled down the corridor, and actually found the stairs, which he'd originally been looking for. Running up them, Alex heard footsteps following him, but kept on running until he reached his room. Opening the door, Alex checked no one was in, before slamming the door shut, and jammed it shut with a chair. Alex saw the door handle move, but the chair stayed in place.

'Alex open the door.' ordered Sarov, through the door.

Alex ignored him, and sat down on the bed, brushing away his tears. He knew Yassen's words were true, but that didn't mean the cold hearted man had to tell him it was his fault. That he was a murder. There had been no reason for Grief to die. Alex could have left him. Someone would have eventually spotted him, and resulted in the arrest of the scientist. Yet Alex had decided to drive that snow mobile off the cliff, and resulted in the explosion. Alex flung back on the bed, the shouting of General Sarov still coming through the door. Alex ignored him, and closed his eyes, sending him to sleep. A sleep full of memories of the event he'd caused and the guilt he felt.


	6. NOTE NOT CHAPTERSORRY

NOTE NOT CHAPTER

I know many of you are waiting for the next chapter, and I'm sorry its taken so long, but I've had a serious case of writers block, and have no ideas of how to continue on. I promise that as soon as I have any ideas I will write the chapter.

Sorry.


End file.
